Saved at a Price
by catrod1992
Summary: What will one do when they have no where else to turn to. Jonouchi Katsuya is facing hard times, now he needs to look for help and he may get it from an unexpected person. Each chapter will contain warnings and what each one will have.
1. Prologue: Beginning of a contract

**Warning, this chapter contains abuse and swearing**

He gasped again as he was punched once more in the gut, blood flooded his mouth. The two men holding him both of his arms shoved him to the ground. They stepped aside to let at their boss look down at him with a sleazy smirk. The boss had combed back slick hair and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He pulled out a red handkerchief from his white's suit pocket and wiped away the blood from the injured boy's bleeding lip. The man stood back up and threw the handkerchief at the boy. 

"Now you understand we are serious about payment, kid. After all you had the money to pay the debt your old man created but, you threw it all away. If you miss a payment again Jonouchi Katsuya then we will just have to take it out on your sister" the sleazy man said

The boy lowered his head letting his now dirty blonde hair cover his eyes. He didn't say a word, even if he could no amount of pleading would make Bosu Don Yoku change his mind. Yoku chuckled, Jou knew his threat was real and he would get the money one way or another. He left leaving the injured teen in the alley way. Jonouchi slowly stood onto his feet, he whimpered as his whole body cried out in pain. He limped back to his so-called home. Thank gods, his shitty excuse for his father was passed out drunk on the couch. The last thing he needed was for him to be yelling at him for more money to gamble or drink away… He couldn't stand to look at him now, it was because of him Jou was stuck in this situation

It had only been a couple since the Duelist Kingdom tournament, his sister Shizuka was going to get the eye surgery she desperately needed. But Bosu Don Yoku had caught word of Jou having the money to pay off his father's gambling debt. So Jou had the shit beaten out of him to be taught of lesson on paying the loan. The blonde sighed heavily and went to the bathroom to wash the blood and dirt off him. He stepped into the shower and turned the water to freezing cold. The water stung his wounds but at this point, he was numb. He had to get the debt paid off for Shizuka sake, he could care less if he got hurt. But…if his sister got hurt because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Jou was so far in his thoughts that he didn't realize his body was shivering. He shut off the water and dried himself off, for now there was not much he could do. His body hurt and he couldn't think of anything that could get him out what he needed sleep. That night it did not come to the teen that had suffered so much. He spent his restless night between worrying for his sister and figuring out a way to pay back the debt. It was when he was between his half asleep and half-awake state, he came up with an amazing idea. He could get a loan, a bank would sure give him the money. He had worked several jobs so paying the money back wouldn't be a problem. Plus, they wouldn't kick his ass if missed a payment, this plan was fool proof.

That following morning Jou put on his best clothes, which was a collared button up long sleeve with his nicest pair of jeans. He didn't look too fancy but, hey looks weren't everything right. He fixed his hair and took a deep breath and started heading out. Suddenly his father threw a half empty bottle at him. He gasped as some of the liquor had gotten onto his clothes.

"Where are, you going ya fucker" his father yelled at him

"I'm heading out" Jou said quietly

"Before you do leave some money, bills aren't cheap because of your sorry ass" he grumbled

"I have no money" Jou said

The teen immediately regretted saying that, the drunk father got up and sent his fist into Jou's face. The teen winced as he was knocked down to the floor. His father sent some hard kicks into his stomach, this added more to the injuries he suffered from yesterday. He felt some blood fill his mouth, then his father spit on his face

"Ungrateful little shit" he growled

He went for Jou's wallet then back to his couch and resumed his drinking. Jou winced as slowly got up and left the apartment, the joke was on his father. Whatever money he had on him Bosu Don Yoku took, leaving him pennyless. He needed to leave quickly before his father figured that out. He did his best to dust himself off and make himself look presentable. But the liquor made him wreck like the closing time of a bar. Right now he probably looked like he had lost a fight, technically he did but still...he needed to convince the bank to give him a loan. If he walked in like this...No he can't think like this, he would get that loan and he could go back to having somewhat of a normal life. The teen walked to the bank, it was raining very lightly so that helped with the liquor smell. As he approached the bank he did a last check to make himself look presentable. He took in a deep breath and entered the bank with a smile on his face.

The rain poured down heavily, it didn't even bother Jou. No at this point nothing could phase the teen. Those words, that's all that stayed in his mind. "From your background, you cannot be approved from a loan of this number...You are a hard working teen, you will make the money in no time...Try appealing for a loan when you build some credit". They didn't even try to help Jou, even when he begged and pleaded with them saying he would pay back the money with the interest. But they didn't hear any of it and had been escorted out by security. Now Jou had no plan...no idea on what to do...he felt hopeless

A car's tires screeched against the roads as bright head lights nearly blinded Jou. The teen didn't react, if he could die right now he would gladly accept death. He had nothing to live for. With him dead Yoku couldn't get his money from his dad and they couldn't get out of his sister. Everything would work out from his death. But even then, death did not come so easily for him. The driver of the car braked just on time, the bumper of the car had tapped Jou's legs. The teen winced a bit, the driver of the car got of the car and started cursing Jou with every word known to man.

"You stupid fucking kid, get out of the god damn road" the driver yelled at him

Jou looked at him with dead eyes, why didn't he just run over him if he needed to be somewhere. Then the passenger of the car got out, this sent Jou's blood boiling. Standing there with a smug look on his face was Seto Kaiba, the very last person he wanted to see.

"If you are so desperate to die then go to the pound. They put down mutts like you every day." Kaiba insulated

"Why don't you tell your driver to watch where he is going" Jou yelled

The teen angry kicked the car, his eyes widen as he felt something snap. in a split second, he went down and whimpered in pain. His foot was in agony and he was showing his weakest in front of Kaiba. He forced his tears down, he didn't want to show himself any lower than he already was. Kaiba approached the whimpering teen, Jou looked up glaring at him. Even in pain he still tried to act tough.

"Move it dog" Kaiba said

"Give me a second money bag" he yelled out

Jou slowly stood up and put pressure on his injured foot, wrong idea as it sent him back down. The blue eyed teen sighed annoyed he grabbed Jou by the arm and pulled him into his car. Jou struggled and sent his fist into the C.E.O's face. Kaiba caught it and put it above Jou's head, Kaiba loomed over Jou as he was pinned underneath him, cold blue eyes glared into burning brown eyes.

"If you want to walk to the hospital in this down poor keep acting up. If you want to get a ride there then behave like a good dog" he said

"I ain't a dog, money bags" Jou growled

"Then get out and go to the hospital yourself" Kaiba chuckled

Jou would have gotten out and tried punch that smug bastard one more time. But his foot really did hurt and walking in the rain wasn't really a good choice. Jou slowly nodded his head. Kaiba smirked and got off him, he instructed his driver to head to the hospital, Jou looked out the window as they move, he sighed heavily then slowly looked at Kaiba. He was sitting there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He still didn't forgive Kaiba for cheating in his duel against his buddy. Threatening Yugi he would jump off a ledge if his life points went to zero...But he had to do this so he could rescue his little brother Mokuba...Jou would have probably done the same thing if he sister was in that kind of situation.

"How long are you going to keep scaring at me, mutt" Kaiba said

He turned to look at Jou with that same arrogant smug look on his face, it just made Jou's blood boil even more. God he so wanted to send a sucker punch into his face. Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked ahead of him, Jou sighed once more. He was really going out of his way to help Jou, the least he could do was be appreciative to him

"How is Mokuba?" Jou asked him, trying to break the ice

"He is fine" he said

"Oh alright... just checking" Jou said

The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride, the driver pulled up the hospital and opened the door for them. Jou limped inside with Kaiba walking behind him. A couple hours passed and Jou's foot was wrapped up in cast, the doctors told Jou he had non displace fracture in his foot. The bones weren't broken but they were still in place. The teen was also prescribe some pain killers and told be keep off of his feet for the next couple of days. What was odd was Kaiba stayed with him the whole entire time. Even when Jou told him that he would be ok, Kaiba still stayed with him for some odd reason. The doctor handed Jou some crutches and adjusted them to his height.

"Thanks a lot doc" Jou said

"It wasn't a problem Mr. Katsuya. Now after you are done here you can visit the billing office to pay for you visit" the doctor said

"Oh um... ok" Jou said dully

The doctor walked off leaving the teen to think of what to do, he couldn't pay the bill for the visit. Running was an option but, with the way his foot was he wouldn't be able to run too far. He was left in yet another stuck in a rock and a hard place, why did his bad luck have to get worse. First Yoku, then the bank, and now this.

"You can't pay the bill, can you mutt" Kaiba said

"How did you guess money bags" Jou growled softly

"It's easy to tell when a dog is stuck in a corner. I could pay it for you" he said

"What's the catch?" Jou said suspiciously

"Consider it pay back for helping to rescue my brother" he explained

"Oh...thanks, it really means a lot to me" Jou said surprised yet happy

"You will probably need a ride home too huh dog" Kaiba teased

"Quit calling me dog, money bags" Jou growled

Kaiba smirked to himself, pressing the blonde's buttons was way too easy. He wrote out a check for a hospital bill then helped Jou back to his car. His driver opened the door then closed it once they got in. Jou told the driver his address, Kaiba arched his eye brow in surprise. He didn't believe the dog could live in such a bad part of the city. But it could explain why the dog was covered in bruises, even when the doctor tried to tend to them but the blonde refused. Once they arrived at the said address the driver opened the door for Jou and grabbed his crutches for him. The blonde looked at Kaiba with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks again for helping me out, it means a lot right now" he said

"It's just thanks for helping my brother. Don't expect it to often mutt" Kaiba said

"How many times do I have to do I have to tell you money bags. I ain't no dog" Jou growled

He grabbed his crutches and stormed off back into his home. Kaiba chuckled as he watched the blonde go into the building, he was very fun to tease. His driver got back into the car and looked at his boss from the rear view mirror

"Where should we go now, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked

"Just stay here a few minutes" Kaiba said

The young C.E.O caught a car coming up, now this wouldn't interest him at all expect. This car was brand new luxury car. it was odd for it to be here on this side of Domino. He watched as two muscular men get out of the car, one of them opened an umbrella and held it out for another man coming out of the car. He recognized him as the infamous loan shark Bosu Don Yoku. Kaiba sat in his car curious, he knew Jou had won some money just recently. Did he blow through it money thought quickly he needed to get a loan from Yoku.

Kaiba didn't know why but he felt for some reason to go see where Yoku was going. He told his driver to wait for him, he went inside the building and walked up the stairs. He stopped when he heard things being broken and someone yelling. He recognized that voice as Katsuya's, he went to the apartment where the yelling was coming from. Suddenly when one of the apartment's doors open, Jou was about to run out. But one of the men from earlier grabbed him and slammed him hard onto the ground. The right side of Jou's face was swollen and bleeding bad, the blonde tried to get away but Yoku stepped on his injured foot. He glared down at him with broken glasses and a busted lip. Jou couldn't fight anymore, Yoku then pressed his foot on the blonde boy's head.

"Don't go trying to run away. now. You are mine now bitch, and I am going to get my money's worth out of you" he hissed

"Oy boss, we got witness" one of the men said

Yoku looked up to see Kaiba, he tsked then got out a cigarette case, one of his body guards lit it for him. He pressed it to his lips and began to smoke it.

"You're that Kaiba guy, the one that owns the company that makes those fancy toys. What's a guy like you doing here?" Yoku asked

"I could be asking the same thing Bosu" Kaiba said

"Ah, just working on a little deal. You know business stuff" he said

"That would include beating up high school students" Kaiba question

Yoku tsked again once more then, pressed down on it harder on Jou's head. The teen hissed in pain, he didn't struggle to get back up. He was too badly beaten to fight back.

"Listen we are both business men, when something doesn't go right we go to fix it. I'm just fixing a deal I had, so this feisty bitch is just gonna work off what is owned to me" Yoku said

"I see, how much does he have to work off " he said

"Aww you got a soft spot for the bitch" Yoku chuckled

"I'm more interested in getting a dog. How much" Kaiba said again

"A hundred thousand yen" he said

"Alright" Kaiba said as he pulled out his check book

"Did I say a hundred thousand, I meant to say ten million yen" he said

Kaiba's eyes narrowed but wrote out the money then handed it to Yoku. He smirked at Kaiba then got off then injured teen, he thanked Kaiba for the check and left with his body guards. Jou weakly got back up and sat up against the wall, he looked up at Kaiba with a beaten up smile. Then an older man came out. Kaiba's nose scrunched up as the stench of alcohol, the man glared at Jou then threw his empty bottle at the teen's head. It broke into tiny pieces, making Jou bleed even more.

"You stupid little fuck up, I gave you to Yoku so you get rid of the loan. But you can't even do that you piece of shit" he yelled

The young C.E.O studied that drunken man, he had dirty blonde hair that was over grown and was a mess. He had dark brown eyes that were full of hate for the blonde teen. He wore a large t shirt stained with liquor, his jeans pants were also stained with liquor. Kaiba didn't have to think for long, he could tell this was Katsuya's father. Kaiba walked up to the man, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt then sent a punch into his face, knocking the man out cold. Jou looked at Kaiba surprised. The blue eye man turned to Jou and picked him, out then headed back to his car.

"Why?" Jou asked

"You are saying I shouldn't have done it then?" Kaiba asked

"No, I'm grateful you did...but why did you save me from Yoku?" Jou said

"I was interested getting a pet" Kaiba said


	2. Prologue: Terms of service

**Warning this chapter contains some abuse, swearing, bondage, fisting, and yaoi sex.**

The blonde still could not believe what had happened, it seemed like it was all part of a bad nightmare. A terrify horrible nightmare that came true.…Jou began to think back to how all of this started. After coming home from the hospital, he found his father passed out on the couch. The teen sighed in relief, the last thing Jou want was a beating. He went to his room as quick as he could then he sat down on the bed. The teen set his crutches next to him then laid down. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath then let it out. At least he had one less problem in his life but, it still left him with another. His foot needed to heal, working would be out of the question at this point. Only thing he thought of was begging on the street but even then that wouldn't get the money fast enough. He sighed once more, then turned on his side after everything that happened today he could use a long night's worth of sleep.

As Jou was about to drift off to sleep he began to hear people talking, odd his old man usually went out for his poker games. He never brought people home to play, he sat up when he heard someone come into his room. His eyes widen when he saw Bosu Don Yoku with his dad standing there both had wicked grins on their faces.

"So, what do you think, he's good. A little broken but he won't go too far" his dad said

"I like them when they are like this, it teaches them not to mess with their owner" Yoku chuckled

"Then it's a deal, you take him away and the kid pays off the debt" his dad said

"Yeah, it is a deal" Yoku said

"Dad, what is going on? What deal are you two talking about?" Jou said a bit afraid of the answer

"Well brat, I'm sick and tired of you. You're no good to me anymore. Bosu and I worked up a deal. If you go work for him then he'll wipe away the debt you caused" his dad explained

"And if I refuse to work for him" he said

"Who says I'm giving you a choice, bitch" Yoku chuckled

Yoku reached out and stroked Jou's face gently, he licked his lips and eyed his body. This sent ice down the teen's spine, he knew the look he was getting. Without a second to spare, Jou swung one of his crutches at Yoku's face breaking part of his sunglasses. Everything went by so fast, he didn't know what was going on. His father went out to grab him but, Jou sent the other crutch into his foot. He ran out of the room only to run into Yoku's bodyguards. They grabbed Jou and punched him hard in the face. The teen grabbed a lamp then send into guard's face. Jou was let go, giving him the chance to escape. As he made it out the apartment one of the bodyguards slammed him into the floor. He whimpered as all his injuries became too much to handle, he couldn't fight anymore. He cried softly in pain as Yoku stepped hard on his face

"Don't go trying to run away. now. You are mine now bitch, and I am going to get my money's worth out of you" he hissed

"Oy boss, we got witness" one of the bodyguards said

The teen looked up, there he was Kaiba standing there observing everything that was happening. What was he doing here? Jou thought to himself. Yoku looked up to see Kaiba, he tsked then got out a cigarette and began to smoke it. The two began to talk, the teen didn't pay much attention, he was in too much agony to focus. He figured Kaiba would be there to gloat about him being so low. His attention was caught.

"I'm more interested in getting a dog. How much" Kaiba said again

"A hundred thousand yen" he said

He watched as Kaiba pulled out his check book then began writing check. Yoku changed the price from a hundred thousand yet to ten million yen. Kaiba glared at him but wrote the check out and handed it to him. Yoku gladly took it then left with his guards, Jou breathed a sigh a relief he slowly got up and sat up against the wall. He smiled at Kaiba even beaten this badly. He was so happy to finally have a huge burden lifted off his shoulder. The moment was interrupted when his father threw a bottle at him, he hissed in pain as more blood drip down his face.

"You stupid little fuck up! I gave you to Yoku so you get rid of the loan. But you can't even do that you piece of shit!" he yelled

Jou looked down and tighten his fist, how dare his father sell him to Yoku. This was the lowest thing he has ever done. He would punch him if he could but, someone took care. He looked up when Kaiba approached his father, he grabbed the older man by the shirt and punch him hard him in the face knocking his father out cold. Jou's eyes widen in surprise again, the guy he hated most did things he thought he himself would never do. Kaiba walked over to Jou then picked him up and carried him on his back. He whimpered as his whole body ached with pain, the C.E.O began to walk outside and back to the limo

"Why?" Jou asked

"Are you saying I shouldn't have done it then?" Kaiba asked

"No, I'm grateful you did... but why did you save me from Yoku?" Jou said

"I was interested getting a pet" Kaiba said

That was only a month ago, Kaiba had let Jou stay with him and Mokuba at the mansion. It was nice to live in the rich boy's home, the maids helped him around. And the food, god the food was amazing it had been so long since he's ever had a hot warm meal. Plus, it wasn't so bad to live with Kaiba and Mokuba. Beyond the harsh and cold exterior Kaiba was a very kind older brother. When he didn't have to work he would spend all his time with Mokuba. It reminded Jou of all the times he had spent with Shizuka. Speaking of his sister, she was cleared for the surgery. The doctors would operate on her within the next couple months then she will be have her sight back. He would plan to spend time with her once he finished things with Kaiba.

The young C.E.O called in his personal doctor and had him take care of Jou's injuries. He was a kind older man who knew how to mend wounds and bone. Today was the day Jou's cast was be removed. The teen sighed in relief as his was finally able to move his foot around freely. The doctor cleared Jou to move around but, not to get into any more fights. Jou chuckled and told him he wouldn't anymore, and with that the doctor left. Leaving him and Kaiba alone in his temporary room.

"Thanks for everything Kaiba…So, I should get going now" Jou said

"No, you don't. You still owe me dog" Kaiba said

"Yeah...I kind of knew this would happen. Alright, how much do I owe you?" Jou asked

"Ten million yen" he said

"What?! Where the hell am I supposed to get that kind of money" Jou said

"You can work it off" he said

"I'm already working three different jobs. There's no way I can pay that amount of money back" Jou said

"Then you work for me. You'll work off the money by cleaning the mansion" he said

"There are already maids here. Why should I do a job where you already have people doing it" Jou said

"I'll should send you back to Yoku and you pay off your debt with him" he threatens

"No! Fine I'll clean... just don't let me go with that Yoku freak." Jou said

"Good, now here is your uniform" he said

Kaiba pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. He handed it to Jou, who blushed furious with beet red color when held it up. In between his fingers are dark blue speedo. It was thin along the waist line and would barely cover Jou's intimate area. He glared at Kaiba and threw it back at him.

"I'm not wearing those you pervert!" he yelled at him

"Then you would wear a maid dress instead" Kaiba said with a smirk

"I'll wear anything but those" he said

"Fine, but you should be careful on what you say mutt" Kaiba said

Kaiba walked over to the closet then pulled out a maid dress. It was shorter than the other maid's dresses, so any result of bending over would show off the lace frilled underwear. He glared at Kaiba with death.

"You can't be serious!?" Jou said

"I am. You will wear speedo and have a hundred thousand yen taken off from your debt or you can wear the maid and have fifty thousand take off" Kaiba explained

Jou didn't have to do the math to know he would be better off wearing the speedo, it would erase his debt faster. He grabbed the speedo back from Kaiba, then he went to his bathroom to go change. He threw off his clothes and slipping into the cloth, his whole face turning red. The teen hated to admit it but, the speedo looked pretty good on him. It showed off on the tone muscles in his legs and the clothing traced nicely against him. Jou came out of the bathroom shyly, Kaiba's famous smirk crept onto his face. Blue eyes roamed up slowly, savoring every inch of Katsuya's nearly naked body. A heavy blush colored the blonde's cheek. He looked at Kaiba and glared at him.

"Well are you going to stare at me the whole time or what!" Jou hissed

"Eager to get to work, aren't you mutt." Kaiba chuckled "You will clean up Mokuba's room for the day. The maids already put the cleaning supplies by his door. Have fun mutt" he laughed as he walked away

The blonde growled as Kaiba walked off laughing, what the hell did that mean Jou thought to himself. He went over to Mokuba's room, there was a cart of cleaning supplies by the door just as Kaiba said. Jou grabbed one of the brooms and walked inside. He gasped as he saw the tornado of a mess. The whole room was turn upside down. Clothes were thrown all over the place, empty soda cans litter the floor, and pieces of candy could be found here and there.

"What the hell!" he yelled

Kaiba set him up on purpose, that no good bastard! He furiously started cleaning up, he picked up all the clothes and had the other maids clean them for him. Then he started scrub the soda which stained the floors.

Unknown to Jou, Kaiba had security cameras installed in Mokuba's room. After his little brother had been kidnapped he took the extra measure to make sure he would be safe. Hence the cameras in his room. The brunette watched as Jou and scrubbed the floors. His eyes stared as the blonde's hands moved up and down rapidly. A thought came to his mind, it has been awhile since he had played his game. And Jou is the perfect one to join in on his fun.

After many hours of cleaning, organizing, and scrubbing Jou had the room spotless. And not a moment too soon Mokuba ran into his room then turned on the TV. The younger teen looked at Jou and raised his eyebrow.

"Jou, why are you wearing a jock strap" he chuckled softly

"Your jerk of a brother forced me to wear this. And it's a speedo for your information" Jou growled

"Whatever it is, you should get out of it or cover up. I am seeing things I really shouldn't see" he said looking away from Jou.

Jou blushed heavily, he covered himself with towel and walked back to the room. He crashed on the bed. As soon as the blonde hit the feather comforter, he fell asleep and hoped Kaiba's room wouldn't be as bad. The next morning came, he woke up and quickly took a shower. After that he redressed into the speedos and headed into Kaiba's room. He growled under his breath.

Kaiba's room was even worse than Mokuba's room. This didn't even look like a tornado had come through, it looked like a full-on hurricane came followed by an earthquake. Anything and everything was turned upside down. Clothes were piled waist high all over the place while other piles of trash nearly towered over the clothes. Sheets of paper were scattered all over the room followed by empty cans of energy drinks.

"God fucking damn it!" Jou yelled at the top of his lungs

The blonde growled then furiously started cleaning up Kaiba's room. That good for nothing, heartless bastard he must have done this on purpose! he yelled in his head. Jou threw the dirty clothes out by the door, the maids took it away to be clean. Jou sighed heavily and turned back to the room, he saw some papers under the bed. He got on his knees and began to clean away the trash, he gasped when his hand bumped something hard. He gasped and looked at what he hit, a big smile came on his face when he saw a familiar sight. He reached under the bed and pulled out a silver brief case. Jou recognized the case quickly, it was the one Kaiba carried with all of his duel monster cards. The teen chuckled under his breath and slowly opened the brief case. Kaiba wouldn't noticed a few cards missing, besides after leaving his room the way he did. Jou deserved a few rare monster cards, he lifted top up and groaned annoyed. All he saw was a silver TV remote with blue buttons, sighing in disappointment Jou grabbed the remote.

"Well I guess I could watch some TV as I cleaned" he sighed then pressed the button

Jou's ears perked up when he heard loud clink followed by something sliding. He turned around and saw part of the wall had opened. Guess rich boy must have panic room, not surprising after what happened with Pegasus. Well if he had to clean Kaiba's mess of a room, he should probably clean the panic room. Hell, it would probably just as bad of a mess as his room. Jou walked over and saw the new entrance was a small room. No bigger than a closet, he stepped inside and looked around. His eye's landed on a panel, it had two buttons one that went up and one that would go down. Without a moment to think, he pressed the down button. The door closed and Jou felt the closet go down, by the looks of it this was an elevator. A moment passed as the elevator came to a stop, the door opened to reveal nothing back darkness. Slowly Jou took a step forward, lights came on and a gasped echoed through the room.

This wasn't a panic room, this was anything far from a panic room. Jou's eyes scanned the entire room. A whole wall displayed racks of various adult sex toys, restraints, gags, and lubes. Another wall held a large X with some cuffs attached to it. Across from that was a bed covered in latex. And in the middle of the room was swing but only the seat part was missing, there was also additional loops on it. Obviously, this is a sex dungeon Jou knew it. He had read about these things in porno magazines, and by the looks of this room Kaiba was in BDSM.

Quickly heading back into the elevator and to rich boy's room, he went back to cleaning up the mess. Thoughts wonder around Jou's mind, he knew rich boy's darkest secret…Kaiba would probably pay him anything to keep quiet about it. He would even forgive the loan and let go Scott free. A smirk spread across his lips, he finally had the upper hand on Kaiba. Jou spent the rest of the day cleaning the room. Once he was done, he walked back into his room and washed up. He didn't want to look like a tramp in front of Kaiba. Jou dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt with a black dragon design on it. After he was done, he walked back into Kaiba's room slipping the remote into his pocket.

Jou didn't have to wait long for Kaiba to come into the room. The brunette dropped the suit case by the door, he didn't look up from his files and walked straight over to his desk. He sat down and started typing away on his computer. Jou stepped in front of the desk.

"Kaiba" he said

"I'm busy, thanks for cleaning the room" Kaiba said coldly

"I want to talk to you about something" he said

"It will wait until later mutt" he said with the same tone

"Damn it rich boy! I know your secret" Jou hissed

Kaiba stopped typing, he looked up at Jou as brown eyes glared into blue. The C.E.O leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers together.

"Oh, and what secret would that be mutt" Kaiba said

"I know you are into BDSM, I saw your torture chamber." He said

"And you think you are going to let everybody know about it" he said with confidence

"I…I will let every reporter know about…it" Jou said a little afraid

"Really now, and what would it take to stop you" he said

"Wipe away all money I owe you." Jou said

A moment passed and a smirk spread on Kaiba's face, this made Jou uneasy. He stepped back when the taller teen got up from the seat and approached Jou slowly. The blonde stepped back. The way Kaiba approached him made it seem like he was his prey about to be devoured. A gasped escaped his throat when his back hit the wall, Kaiba reached low and pulled out the remote from Jou's pocket. The door to the elevator open.

"I'm not about to let ten million yen go away just so easily. Why don't we play a game" he said with a slight purr

"What kind of game do you have in mind" Jou with fear in his voice

"I get to play with your body for one hour, I will get to do whatever I want to you. If you can keep yourself from saying 'mercy' then you win the game. I will forgive the ten million yen and you get to live your life." He explained

"And if I say 'mercy'…. what would happen then?" Jou asked

"Then you will wipe about the debt by playing my games" he said

"Alright then rich boy, give me all you got." He said

"You will regret saying that mutt. Now undress, clothes are never to be worn in the cellar" Kaiba chuckled

"Cellar, is that what you call it" Jou said as he began to undress

"Quite mutt, you are not allowed to speak unless I tell you too" he said

Jou glared at Kaiba and pulled down his pants, he got ready for anything this guy was going to throw at him. He stood there in his boxers, a low growl erupted from Kaiba's throat. He tugged harshly at the waist band

"I said undress mutt, all clothes off. Remember this is my game you are playing" he said

A heavy red blush came onto Jou's cheeks and he shyly pulled off the boxers. His hand covered his privates. He looked away from Kaiba's cold eyes as he stood naked in front of him. Kaiba walked away and went over to the night stand. He pulled out a black leather collar with small silver spikes on it and a chain leash. He walked back to Jou and placed the collar on his neck then attach the leash to the loop which hung in the middle of the collar. He set a timer on his phone then placed it in the back pocket of his pants

"My game begins now" he said

Kaiba tugged on the leash forcing Jou to follow him into the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to take them to the cellar. He tugged the leash again leading Jou over to the swing. He took out a lock and locked the leash onto loop, which was bolted to the floor. After he was done he walked over to his wall of devices. He grabbed all the things he would need to make Jou cry for mercy. He walked back to Jou, he pulled the blonde's hair back and enjoyed the pained gasped that escaped his lips. Kaiba secured on the blindfold over Jou's eyes then let his hair go.

"Remember if you cry 'mercy' then I win my game" he whispered into Jou's ear

Minutes later Kaiba tied Jou's body into a position he deeply enjoyed. Each ankle was tied to each poll of the swing. His arms and wrists were tied together behind his back. A rope wrapped around Jou's shoulder, pulling his back into a perfect arch. Kaiba grabbed a thin bamboo cane, gently he ran it down Jou's body. The blonde shivered slightly as the cane traced down his back, he didn't know what Kaiba had planned for him. But he had to win this game of his, he cried softly when Kaiba tapped him hard on his back.

"What a bad mutt you are, trying to threaten your master. But in this cellar, I will punish you" Kaiba said

Kaiba pulled his hand back and brought down the cane on the blonde's ass. Jou bit his lips and muffled the cry of pain as his ass hurt like hell. Kaiba continued his caning until perfect red lines burned brightly on the pale skin. Jou panted heavily as he felt Kaiba's hand stroke his ass, rubbing gently on the lines.

"I'm surprised you lasted so long, I thought for sure this would have made you beg. But where is the fun in that. Time to step up my game" he said as he ran the cane gently against Jou's balls

Kaiba unbutton his shirt as he walked over Jou's face, he reached out and started rubbing the blonde's nipples gently. The dark buds began to harden from his touch, Jou whimpered softly when Kaiba pinched and pulled on them. It seems Jou was accustomed to pain, pleasure was something the blond was not used to. Knowing this additional information made Kaiba smirk, he brought out two nipple clamps with chains attached to them. Kaiba watched the blonde's expression as he placed the clamps on him. The blonde panted heavily and tried to move away from the harsh touch to his tender nipples.

"Ah it ack hurts, ffuuu ah Kaiba" he said

"You know how to make it stop Jou. Say the word, it all will stop and I win my game" he purred

"Oh fuck, ah I won't. I'm gonna beat ya at this game" he panted

"Hm still feisty, well I know how to but dogs like you in their place" he said

Kaiba grabbed some weights and placed them on the chains to the nipple clamps, pulling the tender flesh down. Jou cried in pain while Kaiba smirk wide. He walked back over to the blonde's rear, then he slipped on some latex gloves and poured a large amount of lube onto them. He then grabbed a sliver ring and slipped it onto Jou's surprising hard dick. He placed it all the way down until it fit snuggly at the base, he smirked as Jou fought back a yelp. A large smirk spread across his lips as his fingers gently traced over the blonde's pink pucker entrance. Very carefully he slipped a finger inside of Jou, the bound teen gasped and arched back

"Ah KK-Kaiba, ah gods what are you doing?" he gasped

"I told you Jou, I'm going to do whatever I want to you." Kaiba purred

"Oh fuck not there ah please don't push inside ack don't" he gasped

"This hole, it doesn't seem as tight as I thought. Is there something you want to admit mutt?" he said

"Ah don't say things like that gods no, Kaiba ah get out ah please" he moaned softly

"Does dirty talking turn you on? Such a bad mutt you are Jou" he said as he pushed his fingers deep into him

Adding another finger inside of him, Kaiba began to stretch the blonde out. He felt Jou's muscles began to relax as he moved his fingers in and out. Then he moved his finger in deeper and searched for his prostate. The brunette chuckled softly when he heard Jou moan loud. He rubbed the spot more, teasing the hell out of Jou. Bringing him to full arousal, once he knew Jou was ready he slipped a third finger inside of him. Kaiba then spread out his fingers, making Jou's hole prepared for what was going to come next. Kaiba continued to spread Jou out until he slipped in a fourth finger.

"Ah nah Kaiba gods I'll break, oh. Please ah fuck don't put anymore haa in me" he panted

He responded by spanking the blonde's ass hard, Jou squeezed when he was spanked. Kaiba chuckled once more. He fisted his hand into a ball and pushed the rest of his hand inside. Jou screamed and arched up, he thrashed around trying to get free. Trying to get Kaiba out of him.

"Guahh Higyuu Kaiba no ah get out. Ah fuck take it out" he cried

"What do you say Jou" Kaiba purred

"Ah fuck mercy please mercyyy uggh have mercy" he panted

Not a moment sooner the alarm rung loudly, indicating an hour had pass. Kaiba relaxed his hand and slowly pulled his fist out. Jou's hole was left gapped open before it slowly closed back up. Kaiba rubbed Jou's sore ass gently, the blonde panted softly then whimpered. Kaiba purred softly as he pulled off the gloves.

"I lost the game" Jou whimpered

"You did" Kaiba said with a purr in his throat

"What happens now" he said

"Now you will pay off the debt by playing my games" he said

"…. Fine then, how many times do we have to play this game?" Jou asked

"My game will be played seven times. When I place this collar on your neck, it means the game starts. It will not end until I say so. You are to follow my order exactly, if you don't then I will punish you as I see fit" he said

"Right now, does it count at one?" Jou asked

"No, remember this was to see if you could win and you lost. Now it's time for me to take my prize" he said

Kaiba held his cock at Jou's entrance then slowly pushed inside. The blonde cried out as he was stretched out deeper. He arched up and gasped as Kaiba held his hip and forced himself all the way to his base.

"Guahh Kaiba" he cried out

"You address me as Master, mutt" Kaiba said

He placed a very hard slap on his rear, leaving a bright burning imprint of his hand. Jou whimpered softly as he was torn between horrible pain and absolute bliss. His body hurt yet it felt amazing, what Kaiba was doing to him. He was so turned on. Kaiba slowly pulled his cock until the tip was about to leave his hole. Jou thought Kaiba would stop and let him go, but he only thrust back hard into him. The blonde cried out as Kaiba showed no mercy in his thrust.

"Ah nnuu fu Kaiba" he cried softly

"What did I saw mutt" Kaiba said as he slapped his other cheek leaving another perfect imprint

"Ma ma Master please, ah it's too much. I'm gonna die" he cried

"Die? Don't you mean you are going to come" Kaiba teased him

The brunet smirked, he held onto the rope holding Jou's chest. He began to thrust deep into Jou. He cried out as Kaiba touched his prostate again. His eyes dazed and cloud over, his mouth was left gapped open as drool fell out. His body was on fire, his nipples were being pulled on by the weights as Kaiba pounded deeply into him. There was nothing else he could think of except having Master cock pound into his ass. Yes, yes, It felt so good, so big and thick. It was too good, it was on the edge and he couldn't get off.

"Ah guahh master I can't ah" he panted

"You can't what" he moaned softly

"Cumming, I want to ah cum" he said

"Then ask nicely and Master may let you come" he purred

"Master ahah please master cumming let me please master" he whined

"What a good mutt, I'll let you cum this one time" he chuckled

Kaiba reached around and pulled off the ring on Jou's cock. Not a moment as it was off, Jou came hard. Ribbons of cum left his dick, like a gushing volcano. The blonde's muscle squeezed tightly on Kaiba's dick. His master thrust into Jou's ass a few more times before he empties himself. Jou arched up as he was filled to the brim with cum. Jou's body then slumped down as it didn't have the strength to keep itself up. A purr echo in the cellar as Kaiba started untied Jou, he gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"You are my mutt now" he purred

===end of the prologue===

Kaiba: you have only a second to have a head start

Cat: and I greased the floors with butter so good luck trying to catch me

Hikira: aibou. I was going to use that to make sugar cookies

Dark: *chuckling* it's good to see you getting back into your writing

Joey: *blushing heavily* did it have to be bondage

Cat: X3 yes it did, and it feels great to be writing again *purring* and I owe it all to my muse who inspired me,

Kaiba: *throws a lamp at Cat* you are going to die

Cat: *gasps, runs away but slips on floor*

Kaiba: Ha fell for your own trap

Cat: ugh R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Game 1: How to Tie a Knot

**WARNING! This chapter contains oral sex, bondage, sex toys, paddling, dirty talk, and guy on guy sex. You have been warned.**

Brown eyes stared cautiously at the door in front of him. It was found deep in an alley where no one would seem to bother to go, unless they knew what they were looking for. Jou took another look at the address Kaiba had wrote down for him then crunched the paper in his hand. He hated the fact he had to play these stupid games with rich boy now. What he was put through last night still linger on his body yet...at the same time he hated to admit it but, he craved for more of it to happen. The feelings he went through as bound at Kaiba's mercy. There was no other way to describe it other then feeling amazing. The blonde shook his head. No! It didn't feel good. It hurt...but he had to put up with it. He took a deep breath then slowly knocked on the iron door.

The metal echoed lowly as he waited for whoever to answer. He grew annoyed as he waited for more than a few minutes. He began to pound on the door. At no time at all the person opened the door annoyed. They yelled what the fuck then glared at Jou, the person was a woman with short jagged black hair. She crossed her arms covering her rather low cut corset, her eyes looked the blond up and down.

"Are you lost kid." She said annoyed

"No, this should be the place. I was told to come here." He said

"Oh really? Get lost brat! I have no time to give demos." she said then tried to close the door on him but Jou stopped her.

"Look I'm just following what rich boy told me to do. Is this da place or ain't it"

"Rich boy hm, who told you to come here?" She asked a bit curious

"It's Kaiba." He answered

Before he could even blink the woman pulled him in and slammed the door shut. She quickly began to circle around Jou, she looked at him like a fine piece marble just waiting to be sculptured. The blonde looked at her a bit uneasy. He looked over to the door then looked back towards her. If anything went wrong he would have no trouble taking her out and escaping.

"Don't worry, you are in good hands. Though I'm surprised he finally found a sub..." She trailed off

"Sub? What the heck is that?"

"He didn't explain to you...okay then, let's start from the top. What do you know of BDSM?" She asked as she motioned him to sit down on the couch

"I only know what I read from a couple porno magz. It's about being tied up and beaten, right?" He said as I sat down across from her.

"Not quite. Bondage, Discipline, Submission, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism is about many different things. The main idea is for you the sub to please the master Kaiba, in anyway he sees fit. If you fail to do so then he will punish you as he wants." She explained as the blonde nodded his head

"Alright then, but why did Rich boy send me to you."

"I'm the one who crafts all a master needs for their sub. From sex furniture,toys, and even outfits. I craft them all." She said as she point to the wall behind me.

The blonde turned around, his eyes widen as he saw what was on the wall. There were adult toys, outfits and designs of furniture set up behind a large glass case. They were various sizes and shapes of toys, some seemed impossible to fit inside someone. The outfits where a mix between full on suits or very little designs of cloth. As for the sex furniture there were only blue prints, though they seem pretty complicated. Jou slowly turned his head back to the woman.

"So he wants me to pick up things?"

"No, everything gets delivered to him directly. I have a feeling-"

"You have a feeling of what, D." Kaiba suddenly interrupted

They turned their heads to see Kaiba walking in from another part of the room. He looked at the woman named D with annoyance as he sat down next to Jou.

"I was just about to say, I have a feeling you had sent him here to be fitted." She explained with a smirk

"Who else could I trust, you do know your way with what I want."

"I'm happy to see you finally have a sub to use all my delicious creations on." She purred

"Hey, remember I agreed to only play your stupid game seven times. That is it." Jou said annoyed

"Doesn't mean I'm not prepared to get everything I want out of you."

"Shall we get started then." D said as she pulled out a measuring tape. "I need you to stand up and undress."

"What!? Why!?" He yelled as his cheeks flushed red

"I need to take measurements for anything your master wants. I can't get the exact measurements if you are dressed." She explained

"She won't do anything to you. She is a professional."

"I know better to mess with another sub. Besides I have my own little angel."

Jou sighed in defeat and slowly began to undress. He couldn't fight the hard blush that was coloring his cheeks. D unrolled the tape and began to take all of his measurements. She measured every part of the blonde's body. He wanted to cover himself up from this embarrassment. Jounouchi hated he had to do this yet, he had to be a man of his word. Kaiba had gotten him out of his hellish life. He lost the game when he provoked Kaiba. It was only seven more games. That's all he needed to survive, just seven games. He gasped as he felt D grab his dick. He stepped back then glared at her.

"What the hell you need to measure that for!" He hissed

"For cock rings or maybe a full set will be better." She said at she looked over to Kaiba

"Rings would be better." He answered

"You don't need to measure me for those! Rich boy already has some." He hissed

"I do, but they do not fit you properly. They were tight on you, the last thing I want is to hurt you." he explained

"Oh really, what about hitting me with that damn stick!"

"I was testing your limits. A master will not put their sub in a dangerous situation."

"Did you use 3.75 cm rings?" Dark asked

"4 cm, even then it was too tight for my liking. You will need to measure him to be sure of snug fit." The brunet explained

"No way! I'm not being measure for any of those rings!" Jou yelled

Blue eyes glared at the blonde as the taller man quickly stood up, he quickly walked behind Jounochi. Kaiba cupped the smaller boy's face while he held the blonde across the chest. He then leaned down into Jou's ear.

"You have no right to deny your master. Remember I saved you at your worst moment. Now it is time to repay your debt." He said in a strict tone.

"But, I don't like it...it hurt to have a ring on." Jou said with a slight whimper.

"You have to do what your master tells you. That is something you will learn, when master feels good." He whispered seductively as his fingers gently caressed the blonde's abs. "I will make you feel good too." He purred

Jou panted softly as Kaiba's fingers traced the lines between his abs. Then he moaned softly as the other hand trailed down. He lightly brushed against the tip of his nipple. His face burned as he felt his dick stiffen. Brown eyes closed as he leaned more into Kaiba's touch. He moaned once more as Kaiba praised him for being a good sub, as fast as he was brought to arousal it suddenly stopped as Kaiba stepped away. Jounouchi's eyes quickly snapped opened and glared at a smug Kaiba.

"That wasn't fair!" Jou hissed

"It was, I got you to stay still for your measurements." He pointed out at D who rolled up her tape with a playfully smirk.

"At full arousal you at 4.45 cm throughout. You are pretty thick for a guy of your size."

The blonde grumbled as he quickly got dressed. He sat down and crossed his legs to his his boner.

"If you want, there is a bathroom you can use to get rid of that." D said as she pointed to a door behind her.

"No, we need to get going. When will you have the rings ready?" Kaiba asked.

"With a rush order I can have it ready in three days." She answered.

"Good, I will be sending you some designs I want made as well. Let's go Jounochi."

The blonde grumbled once more and got up from the couch. Luckily his jeans were loose enough to hide his boner. He followed after Kaiba through the metal door he first came in through. He continued to follow the taller teen silently through the maze of alleyways until they reached a sidewalk where Kaiba's driver was waiting for them.

"Get in." the CEO said to Jou.

The blonde glared at him as the driver opened the door for teens. Once inside the blonde crossed his legs once more to hide his embarrassment. The driver got into the front and began to drive away. Kaiba smirked as he raised up the barrier between them and the driver. Jou looked at his frustrated, his cheek were red.

"You know I'm only going to play your stupid games for so long. I won't do it forever."

"I know. As I said I want to get my worth out out of you."

"Forcing me to wear those stupid rings would be part of it." Jou said annoyed

"Yes, it would be. As your master I will get to do whatever I want to you. That includes keeping you from climaxing. But, as your master I will not push you beyond your limits."

"Limits, what the hell were you doing to me last night was pushing it."

"I was seeing what I could to you. I gave you a safe word to use when it became too much and you used it."

"Didn't really give me much of a choice." He growled

"Watch it mutt." Kaiba warned "I will let you pick your own safe word from now own, it should be something you would never say by accident."

"A safe word." He said as he thought for a moment. "Well I guess I'll use surrender."

"Surrender, are you sure you want to use that word."

"Yeah, because it ain't something I would say normally."

"Surrender it is. I will now go into details of my game."

"Great more rules." The blonde sighed only to have Kaiba cup his face and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I won't tolerate any more attitude. Especially when I'm taking the time to explain all of this to you." He hissed lightly.

"Okay, okay I get it. So what is this game all about."

"As you know for now. I am the master and you are my sub. Did D explain what a sub is?"

"Sort of, it's the person who serves the master."

"And in return the master will give his all the pain and pleasure they could want."

"Does there have to be pain?" He was only answered with a quick glare. "I'll be quiet now."

"Good, now that you have your safe word. You will let master know when things are getting too painful. Such as when I put my fist in your ass."

"I'm still sore from that."

"I'm adding to a punishment now."

"What, what the hell for?"

"You keep interrupting me. Every time you act out of place I will punish you."

"Great." he groaned

"That's another punishment. Now mutt let's begin." he purred

Quickly Kaiba placed Jounouchi's collar around his neck, then forced the blonde onto the floor of the car. Jou glared and growled at the blue eye man. The brunet only chuckled at his reaction, he gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I will be nice to you and give you a chance to win this game. Suck my cock. If you can get me to come before we arrive home. Then we won't go into the cellar."

"You promise?"

"You are wasting time mutt."

He glared at him once more and knelled in front of Kaiba. He hesitated for a minute, he never down anything like this before. Hell, he only seen a porn video of a girl doing this. That's it, he would just have to do what that video did. Jou reached out and pulled down his zipped. Then he pulled out Kaiba's dick, his eyes widen in surprise at how big he was. It wasn't as thick but longer than he thought it would be. He must have been at least 28 cm, how the hell did this go inside of him last night.

"Do I need to tell you want to do mutt."

"I can figure it out!" he hissed

He held Kaiba's dick gently then stick out his tongue and shyly licked the head. He remember how the girl did it in the video, once she started doing this the guy got hard and came in no time. If he does this right then he could skip one of these games, he thought. His eyes looked up at Kaiba and saw he looked completely bored. What the hell, he screamed in his head, he should be hard by now. Alright guess I have to do more, he thought once more. Jou ran his tongue around the head a few times before he began to suck on it. He took a deep breath before he tried taking the rest of it into his mouth. He held his breath as he slowly let the massive size member into his throat. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged and pulled away quickly. Jou coughed a few times and panted heavily.

"Don't try to take it all at once, I don't want you throwing up on me." Kaiba warned him.

"Just give me a second." He coughed.

The blonde went back to sucking the head of his dick, he gasped as he felt Kaiba stiffen slowly. Good, this was starting to work, now he had to make him come before the car stopped and he could win this round. Jou continued sucking then he used his hands to work the rest of his dick. His eyes looked up as began to pick up the pace, he smirked as he saw Kaiba's eyes closed, his breathing quicken. Kaiba was getting turned on. Jou pulled away to give a few more licks to the head, he gasped as the car suddenly stopped. Blue eyes snapped opened as a smirk spread across the taller man's face

"Looks like we have arrived."

"What but, I almost had you!" Jou said

"Not even close, you didn't even arose me at all."

"Your dick is hard, I said you like the way I did this."

"Please, I bet you learned this from crappy porno."

"...shut up! Let's just get this over with, okay."

"Don't tell your master what to do mutt. Just for that I will add another punishment."

Jou growled at him, Kaiba smirked once more as he tucked himself back in. The driver opened the door for them then bowed as they got out. Kaiba motioned Jou to follow. The blonde sighed annoyed then reluctantly followed him into Kaiba's room. The brunet looked at Jou, the blonde blushed then stripped off his clothes before he joined Kaiba in the elevator.

"Mutt, do you remember your safe word."

"It's surrender." he said

"If it is overwhelming painful then say that word and I will stop. Master never wants to hurt you beyond your limits."

Jou looked at Kaiba surprised, after what happen at the last game this took him for a turn. Wasn't all this suppose to be about pain, he thought. Kaiba motion him to the empty swing, he gently nodded his head. He waited patiently as Kaiba got all the things he needed. He came back with wrist restraints and rope.

"Both hands up and together." Kaiba commanded.

Jou did as he said, he held his hands up. Kaiba placed the wrists restraints on him then tied both of them to the swing. He made sure it was at a comfortable length for Jou. It wasn't high enough for the blonde to be on his toes but, it wasn't low enough so his arms would be relaxed. He looked at the blonde only to be met back with an annoyed glared. He smirked, he rather enjoyed Jou's feistiness, it was something which made this game more fun. He went back to the wall to gather other items. Then he came back and placed an ankle spread bar between Jou's ankles. Kaiba stepped back to admire his work. This was simple but as for the first game, they are always simple. The brunet ghosted his fingers over Jou's leg, slowly going up. He felt the blonde shiver from this light teasing.

"Does this feel good mutt."

"It kind of tickles." he said

He nodded, once more and went back to the wall to gather the items that would make the blonde scream in ecstasy. Jou looked as Kaiba brought over a box, he raised his eyebrow a bit confused. When he opened it, inside a dozen egg vibrators with small control cords attached to them.

"I'm going to put these in your tight hole, all you have to do is remember how many I put inside of you. Fail to keep count and I get to use this on your ass." Kaiba explained as he reveal a leather paddle

"I doubt I'm going to lose coun-ah!" he cried

Kaiba slapped his ass hard and smirked at him "I told you before, you are not to speak unless I say so. Now for each egg you fail to forget, I will use this paddle five times."

Jou glared at him as Kaiba smirked at him at him again. He turned the egg vibes, setting some on the highest setting. Slowly one by one he placed them inside of the blond. Jou arched his head back as he was filled with buzzing vibrators, he moaned as a few of them rubbed against his prostate.

"How many vibes are inside your tight hole mutt?"

"Ah fuuuck ther oh there's six." He moaned loudly.

He cried out when Kaiba when paddle his ass ten times. "Wrong, there's only four."

"Gods ah master, too much." He panted.

"We are just getting started, mutt."

Kaiba knelt in front of Jou then grabbed his cock gently. It was overflowing precome. He teasingly traced his finger over the leaking hole. Then he pulled out took out a thin silicone plug from his pocket. He carefully placed the tip into the hole then pushed it inside. Jou gasped and looked at his master as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Uck what what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from coming. Remember this is about pleasing your master, so you won't get to come until I do"

"No ah gods oh please fuu out." He begged

Kaiba ignored his plea and gently pushed the rest of the plug into the small hole. He made sure the plug wouldn't come out so easily. Blue eyes looked up at his bound sub. His cheeks were colored in a deep crimson red, his chest rose and fell quickly. The brunet could only smirk as his work, he placed his hands on Jou's hips.

"Now master is going to show you how he wants you to suck his cock. Fail to remember and I'll punish you mutt."

Kaiba licked from the base of Jounouchi cock. The blonde arched his back and cried out when Kaiba began to circled his tongue around the tip. He then licked just beneath the head a few times.

"Ah yes Kaiba" he moaned

He winced as Kaiba slapped his burning rear end. He had forgotten to call him master. But gods, what Kaiba was doing to him. He cried out once more when he felt Kaiba take his whole cock into his mouth. Then master started to rub his balls as he sucked with no mercy. And the vibes in his ass made him feel so aroused. They buzzed hard against that spot. Fuck he wanted to come so bad, that stupid plug was keeping him from coming.

"Mmm master." He called out

Kaiba moved away from the blonde's pulsing dick. He stood up then cupped his chin gently, he looked into the blonde's eyes as he continued to rub his bound cock.

"Is something the matter mutt."

"Can't come oh yes wanna come!" He moaned

"Want to come mutt. How bad do you want too?"

"Bad, need to come oh ah so bad master." He cried

"Master did say earlier he would punish you. And you have to face those punishments."

Jou could only whine when Kaiba pulled away from him. He watched as the brunet pulled out a blindfold out of his pocket. He whimpered softly when his master covered his eyes and secured the blindfold tightly. Jou felt fingers trace around his chest. Oh gods, he only hope he wouldn't have the nipple clamps put on him again. He moaned loudly when he felt the tender flesh being pulled on. He cried softly when he felt them being pinched and pulled on. He let out needful moan when it suddenly stopped. He panted heavily as he couldn't feel his master touching him him. He waited for his master to return. It felt like forever before he felt something pushed inside him. Oh fuck, it was another vibrating egg. He felt one after another being pushed inside of him. He couldn't think of anything else but, how good they felt vibrating deep inside of him.

"Fu ah fuuh master. Ah guads!" He cried out.

"How many vibes are inside of you mutt."

"Many ohh manny!" He moaned

"That's not number" Kaiba said as he paddle Jou's ass turning the skin into a bright red color. "How many vibes are inside of you mutt."

"Inside mmm eleven." He cried out!

Kaiba paddle his ass ten more times. The blonde was close. They were nine inside of him. He chuckled as he saw one of the vibes slipping out of his hole. He smirked as he pushed it back in deeper. Jou cried out once more as the vibes buzzed inside of him.

"Now mutt, you punishment is going to start. You disobeyed master three times, he is going to leave like this for three hours."

"Whaa master please no!" He pleaded

"This is your punishment mutt. Hopefully you will learn not to disobey your master. And just to make sure none of these will slip out."

He punished in a medium size butt plug into the whimpering boy. Jou arched onto his toes and cried out as the eggs vibrated against the toy. Kaiba stepped back and chuckled to himself. The blonde looked so helpless as his body was being teased to no end of relief. He sat down on the bed as he watched Jou moan and cry out in pleasure. He saw sweat drip down those tone muscles and drool falling out of his moaning lips. He watched this for over an hour until he grew bored and went over to the wall. He unbutton his shirt, then walked over to the mutt with a flogger in hand. He pulled his hand back then hit Jou on the chest, the blonde cried out at the sudden pain. Kaiba continued to hit him, switching each hit between each chest pec. Once the skin glowed a pink color he desired. He moved over to hitting Jou's back.

"Master ah please!" He cried out.

"Please what, ask Master what you want."

"This toys, mm too much. Take them out."

"What does Master get in return."

"Oh anything."

"Anything, does that mean sucking on Master's cock."

"Yeah!" He moaned.

"And letting him fuck your tight hole."

"Oh yes Master!"

"Master wants to hear you say it."

"Gods ah, Master please take ooh out the toys mm I'll suck your cock and let you fuck my tight asshole, please Master fuu!" He moaned.

"What a good mutt you are. Master will untie you then you can suck on his dick."

Just as he said, Master untied him from the swing. The blonde slowly got on his knees, Master held his hair gently and pulled him over to his crotch. The blonde reached out then pulled down his Master's zipper. He then pulled out his cock and started to suck on the tip greedily. His pulled away to circled the tip with his tongue. He then licked down to the base and back up a few times, covering it all with his saliva. As he did that he gently rubbed his master's balls. Jou panted heavily against the cock, he tried to reach down to his to pull out the aching plug. But his Master used his foot to move his hand away.

"Bad mutt, you don't get to cum before Master."

"Master, mm please."

"Keep going mutt, if you make Master cum then he will let you come"

Jou nodded and continued on trying to make his Master cum. He sucked on the tip a few more time while rubbing the rest of the hardening flesh. He took a deep breath then took his Master cock into his mouth. What he couldn't fit, he rubbed with the rest of his hand. He could hear his Master panting, he moaned against his cock at this. His Master held on to his hair tightly and used it to move him back and forth. He moved at the speed his Master wanted and took more into his mouth. Suddenly his Master pulled him away, he felt the tip against his lips. He moaned loudly as he felt something warm and sticky hit his face. Some had gotten into his mouth, Jou slowly swallowed it. The cum had tasted bitter but, oddly he liked it. He began to lick up the rest of it off of his master. He felt Master reach behind his head then undid the blindfold.

Blue eyes stared into clouded eyes. The once fiery resistance was now a lustful submissive. There was cum on the mutt's lips and bright flushed coloring cheeks. Kaiba couldn't ask for perfection better than this. He gently stroked the blonde's hair as he watched him wiggle in frustration at being denied orgasm.

"Lay on the bed mutt, master is going to let you come now."

Jou nodded eagerly and walked with shaking legs towards the bed. He laid down and held his legs open, he thrust his hips up and down as the vibes continued to buzz widely inside of him. The blond didn't care if he was acting like a horny slut. He had been denied coming even once for the past three hours. He wanted Master to let him come. The blonde look back at his Master needfully.

"Ma Master please, you oh you promised." He moaned.

His Master smirked and walked over to him. With a rough touch, he held open the mutt's legs with both hands then trailed one of them down. Jou arched up as those fingers lightly touched his thighs. He watched as Master gently grabbed his throbbing dick then rubbed it gently. He arched off of the bed, it was all too much. He couldn't take it any more, he had to come. Kaiba smirked once more then moved his hand towards the head. Carefully he held the base while pulling out the plug. It only took one pump to have the mutt reach his long awaited release. Kaiba watched eagerly as the mutt arched completely off of the bed as he orgasmed. The mutt moaned out in joy as he came as much as he wanted. He fell back down with his stomach and chest covered with his climax. He felt breathless and relieved. Kaiba gather some of the release on his fingers and he held it out for Jou. The blonde lustfully licked it up and sucked on his fingers. Kaiba continued doing this until the mutt had cleaned up all of his cum. He panted heavily as the vibes made him hard once more. He looked up at his Master and moaned wantingly.

"Master, oh ah the toys. I ccant take much more."

"Does the mutt want the toys taken out."

"Yes, please Master!" He begged

"What does master get?"

"Master Master ah master can fffuvk my tight asshole all he wants."

"Such a good mutt you are. On your hands and knees."

Jou nodded his head then quickly moved onto his hands and knees, just as Master wanted. He moved his ass back and forth, hoping to entice his Master more. Kaiba purred at Jou's horniness, he would remember this for the next game. He reached out for the butt plug the slowly pulled it out, the mutt let out a loud moan in delight. He wiggled his ass more, the brunet chuckled and slowly took his time pulling out the vibes and turning them off. Jou looked back at his Master when he didn't take out the last two.

"Master, you said you take out the toys."

"But, Master didn't say he would take out all of them."

Before Jou could protest Master thrust into him deeply. He threw his head back and he cried out in ecstasy as he felt the vibes hit his prostate dead on along with Master's dick. Kaiba pulled out then slammed back in, the mutt's arms couldn't support him any longer. They gave out as Master thrust into him harder and harder. Kaiba held onto his hips tightly as he increased his speed. He panted heavily as the mutt's walls squeezed him tightly and the toys vibrated against his head. The room was filled with cries and moans of pleasure.

"Master! Master! I'm gonna come!" Jou cried out.

"Not yet mutt."

The blonde bit his lip as he tried his best to hold back from cumming. He had to have his Master come first. Kaiba reached out and pulled the mutt up so he was on his knees. He hugged one arm across his chest while he forced the mutt to ride his dick. Jou thrust back in timing with his Master. He cried out when his master began to play with his nipples.

"Ah gods Master! Master so good!"

"Does the mutt want Master to feel good too?"

"Yes, yes! Master feel good?"

"I do, mutt"

"Master! Master please cum. Cum inside of me. I want you to cum in my hole!"

Kaiba grunted, hearing his mutt calling out for him to come was too much. He slammed into his mutt one more time. His cum filled up Jou as they both collapsed on the bed. Kaiba and Jou were breathless from the game. A few minutes passed before the brunet pulled out carefully. He then pulled the toys, shutting them off. The blonde was panting heavily trying to recover from his intense game. His cheek were still a flushed red, his eyes still held a bit of lust in them and there was a small dribble of cum leaking from his hole. Kaiba began to look over Jou's body, searching for any damages. There was none that would be permanent.

"What are you doing?" Jounouchi asked tiredly

"Making sure I didn't hurt you too badly." He explained.

"Mmm my ass stings a bit but that's all."

Kaiba nodded and went to grab a couple things. Jou finally noticed there was a small bathroom off to the side of the cellar. Jou watched as Kaiba came back with a wet towel and a bottle of lotion. Kaiba had moved him onto his stomach gently. He hissed softly as he felt the cold towel rubbing along his ass cheeks, he sighed softly as Kaiba rubbed lotion onto them. After he was done he moved onto treating his back. Once he was done with that, he attended to Jou's light pink chest.

"Hey, why are you doing this?"

"Because a good master always looks after his sub. Just because I punish you doesn't mean I won't look after you."

"Is that part of the games too?"

"Yeah, they are. Are you going to complain about it."

"Nah, this is kind of nice"

"Good because if you were, I have some paddles I have been wanting to try out."

"No way, surrender! I can't take anymore today."

"The game is over Jou, you had enough for now."

"Good, only six more games now."

"Don't think you are getting away so easy. This was just the beginning, it's going to get more intense from here."

The blonde gulped at the smirk on Kaiba's face. He was a bit afraid of what the next games were going to bring. Yet...at the same time. He hated to admit it, he couldn't wait for more.

====end===

Cat: *stretches arms* mmm it feels good to write a lemon again.

Joey: *blushing furiously* Where the hell do you come up with this stuff!

Cat: Just ideas, lots of doujinshis and Yarichin Bitch Club! *playfully smirks.*

Kaiba:*hits her over the head* PERVERT!

Cat: *whinces a bit* ow, that hurt!

Kaiba: Good! Hopefully it will knock some sense into you!

Dark: *smirks* or give her more ideas.

Kaiba: *he glared Death at Dark.*

Hikira: *chuckles softly* Tell us what you think, lovely people. Thanks for reading everyone, leave a review. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH.


End file.
